Fan Fiction Contest Entries
by DaisyErina
Summary: I posted a fanfiction contest on Quotev, Wattpad, and Deviantart. These are the entries and winners
1. 1st place Platonic Supernatural

Note: This was the first entry and I loved it. I normally don't read platonic stories but this one was amazing.

Prompt: Fight and make up

Fandom: Supernatural

Ships: Reader-insert (teen)

Credit: KiloMeow

Fluff

Dean x Reader

You had been with the Winchesters for a couple years now. Everyone gets into the business somehow, and you happened to have a dead mom and brother, and a vengeful dad. Long story short, dad died, Winchesters saved the day and took you in as their own little sister.

So here you are, in the bunker, reading into the lore of something that went bump in the night. Which is something you did everyday, ever since they took you in. All you wanted, was to go on a hunt. Hell, you just wanted to get out of the bunker. You loved Sam and Dean, and Cas coming by when he was able to, but you could only take so much. You needed to be out and about, change things up for a bit. Research 24/7 got old very fast.

"Hey, how's that research comin' along?" Dean asked, while stuffing his face with a greasy batch of cheesy fries. "Same as it's always been, boring, tedious, unnecessary, the list could go on. You do realize you don't really need me doing any of this, right? You have this wonderful thing called the internet." You hoped Dean would understand your frustration, maybe you could go with him on the hunt then.

Hearing a deep sigh, you looked up from the book you currently had your nose in. Dean gave you his knitted brow gaze, you were gonna get an earful. "y/n, you know you can't go hunting yet, you're too young." Dean tried to reason, while you scoffed. "Oh, and how old were you when you went on your first hunt?" Dean's silence made a bittersweet smirk cross your face.

"Kid, don't start that crap with me, you weren't raised like me and Sammy." He was throwing those cards out now, wasn't he? "I'm not a kid, and I wasn't raised into a normal family, just like you. So don't tell me I can't hunt because of how I grew up!" You slammed the book shut in frustration, and stood up abruptly, knocking the chair to the floor in the process.

He growled, getting annoyed at your boldness. "You're not ready, okay? What if you get hurt out there? You aren't trained to hunt, and I'll train you when I think you're ready." He grit his teeth together and haphazardly tossed the plate of fries on the table. "When you think I'm ready? You aren't my dad Dean, you just took me in because you felt bad for me, stop acting worried about me. I don't need you to hold my hand, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a big girl now, I can do things without your unwanted help!"

Okay, now, that was highly uncalled for, you made a lot of low blows, and most of them being lies. You did need Dean, you'd be lost without him. It was all in the heat of the moment though, you'd be regretting the words that rolled off your tongue later.

Dean's feet made their way to you in a matter of seconds, he shoved you against a bookshelf and held you there. His hands were on your shoulders, making sure you didn't move, his face was a mere inches from yours. Looking into his green irises, you saw rage, you saw hurt, you saw the caged beast nearly out of it's chains.

"Sweetheart, I may not be your dad, but I sure as hell worry my ass off about you. You're still a child in my eyes, kid. I know for a fact that you don't mean any of that." The corner of his mouth twitched, he was trying very hard to keep his anger under control. "Now if I were you, I'd go to my room to cool off, before things really get outta hand."

With irritation making knots in your stomach, you pushed away from Dean. Angry tears were steadily making their way down your cheeks, some dripping and falling off onto the ground or on your shirt. You sped walked away from Dean and went down the hall.

"Hey, you okay y/n? What happened?" Sam appeared in your blurry vision, as you sniffled, furiously wiping the unwanted tears away. "Doesn't matter" was all you mumbled, swiftly moving past the taller Winchester. He tried to grab your attention again, but you had made it to your destination and closed the door, locked it, and flopped onto the bed.

The hot tears were still coming, your face was red, eyes puffy, you were a mess. Sitting up, you looked at your hands, they were shaking, either from rage or anxiety, you couldn't tell. You just hoped you wouldn't have an anxiety attack over this. You loved Dean, you just wanted him to understand your point of view. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he be reasonable? Then again...you had nowhere to talk, you were being just as stubborn as he was. Hell, you were the one throwing around the hateful words.

Looking in the mirror on the wall, you could really see the damage. You just hoped Dean didn't see you in such a state. You hated looking so vulnerable, your father taught you how to be strong. No weakness needed to be shown, always keep a mask on, never showing your true emotions.

A knock at the door caused you to jump, startling you out of your thoughts. "Hey n/n? Can we uh...can we talk?" Dean's muffled voice came from the other side of the door, it sounded sheepish. You really didn't want to talk at the moment, you didn't want Dean to see you so weak. All the rage you were feeling before was now nowhere in sight.

Standing up, you took a deep breath to calm your nerves, and made your way to the door. You unlocked it and opened it without looking at Dean. You went back to your bed and sat at the end of it, head hanging and fingers fiddling with the hem of your hoodie. Dean knelt in front of you, his arms on either side of your thighs. You kept your gaze to your occupied fingers, trying not to look at the man who's eyes were on you. "Can you look at me sweetheart? I need you to look at me." Dean's voice wasn't rough like before, it was soft and loving, as if he were scared he'd hurt you with his voice.

The whole thing reminded you of fights you had with your dad, when he'd yell at you and later try to make up for it. When he'd feel sorry about everything he said and comfort you. It was deja vu. Although Dean wasn't your dad, and you weren't afraid of his outbursts as much as your father's.

So you lifted your glassy eyes to Dean's green orbs. His expression softened even more when he saw the state you were in. "Damn kid, I hate seein' you so worked up" his brows creased together in guilt. You felt like such a child with the situation, him kneeling in front of you, you feeling so small and shy. "I'm okay" you mumbled, your hands now gripping onto the hem of your hoodie, knuckles white. You were trying to stay composed, stay strong.

Dean noticed your nervousness, he grasped your hands in his own, his large hands engulfing your smaller ones. Your eyes met his and he gave you a small cheeky smile, as if he were reassuring you. "Darlin' you and I both know you're anything but okay right now." You chewed on your lip and Dean brought a hand up to your cheek, running his thumb over it in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean any of the stuff I said back there...I was just angry that you kept treating me like a kid." You leaned into his hand on your cheek and covered his other one with both of yours, needing all the reassurance you could get. "You don't need to apologize, I was the one that lost my head and got too rough." Dean stood up, only to sit down next to you, placing a hand on your head and ruffling your hair. You swatted his hand away and huffed.

"So does that mean I can get trained to go on hunts?" You asked with a hopeful tone in your voice. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly and scratches at his facial hair. "Why not? She's getting older, almost an adult in a couple years, she's gonna need the training." Both you and Dean turned your gaze to the tall shaggy haired man leaning against the door frame. "How long have you been there?" Dean hoped Sam hadn't seen the chick flick moment. "Long enough" was all Sam said, smirking at the sight of Dean trying to compose himself.

Dean looked down at you, then back to Sam, it was two against one, and he knew he wouldn't win this one. "Fine, but you won't be out in the field until I say so." You beamed at Dean and wrapped your arms around his frame. Sam left, still smirking, glad he could help you out. Dean noticed his brother leave and muttered "traitor" before he slid his arms out of your grip and wrapped you up in his own warm embrace. He held you in place, hugging you for more than your happiness for the agreement. He was showing his apology for earlier, how much he cared for you, how much you meant to him. You accepted it all, you both needed the hug, so you sat there for a few moments, taking it all in.

Dean let go and stood abruptly, ready to get out of the sappy moment. "Alright, I'm gonna go make your favorite for dinner, it'll be ready in about thirty." You nodded to Dean, watching him make his way to the door. "Hey Dean?" he stopped at the doorway and turned his head back to you, raising a brow, so you continued. "I love you" it felt foreign to say, but right, you truly meant it too. "Love you too y/n" Dean gave you a genuine smile and walked away, leaving you to sit there and fall onto your back against the bed.

You sighed and smiled, then reached over to the nightstand and opened the draw. You sifted through it until you felt the photograph, you grabbed it and brought it into your vision. The picture showed Dean with his arm draped over your shoulder, giving you a side hug, as Sam's hand was atop your head. Cas was standing by Sam, who had his arm over Cas' shoulder. You smiled at the memory, it was your first Christmas with them, so you wanted a picture to always remember it by. You all looked so happy in the photo, even Cas had the tiniest of smiles on his face. You really loved your knew family, and yeah, you had your fights, but you always made up in the end.


	2. 2nd place Garth x Reader

Note: Garth is my baby 3 so of course I loved this one.  
Submitted by The Silver Iris.

It's no secret that the Winchester brothers had made a name for themselves in the dark community of danger that hides in the shadow of normality. And that's all they ever were. The _Winchester brothers_. Little sister? What little sister?

Dean came home to the bunker a little more than elated, knowing they all needed to stretch their legs and regain their hunting footing.

"Sammy!" he called. He didn't call for you, but you were already kitchen. There was no need to call you when he could already see you, right?

Within seconds, Sam was bounding down the stair, his steps quick and heavy against the ground.

"Dean?" Sam called as he walked into the kitchen.

"I," the older brother said with a satisfied smirk, "got us a case." You eyes lit up in excitement at the notion of adventure.

"Can I go?" you asked hopefully.

"Y/N, you know you can't," he sighed, prompting your own sigh.

"But Dean, I can do this," you insisted. "I've been doing this for years, hiding behind the phone and doing research. I've been training with the _both_ of you. I know I can do this."

"Y/N, Dean's right," Sam piggy backed. That was something you didn't expect. Sam, being Dean's little brother, the gentler, more logical one, always had you back. He was always so supportive of you; why was now any different?

"That's not fair," you stated angrily. "I'm fed up with being cast aside. I work hard day and night to get better, and I'm capable of handling both myself and whatever we're dealing with."

"I don't care what you think you're capable of," Dean pressed. He was always so argumentative.

"Why is that?" you asked, louder than you probably intended. The anger and frustration was clouding your judgement and you felt everything become fuzzy.

"Because you're weak!" he shouted back. You felt a silence fall amongst the three of you. Something so deadly it could drive someone wild. And that word. Such an ugly word: "weak". Is that really what he thought? All those tireless hours you spent training with him, all of the times he said you were doing good, getting better, were all just to humor you? You eyes were brimming with tears, your quivering breaths the only thing to be head above the level of quiet.

"I'm weak, am I? Would a weakling like me leave their brothers right before a hunt?" you sneered, a scowl evident on your face. Without looking back you walked through the two of them, deliberately hitting their shoulders; the physical pain could never even being to compare to the pang the three of your felt in your hearts. You grabbed your go-bag - every hunter had to have one reader, even you - and walked towards the door.

"Y/N…" Sam finally said, "you know he didn't mean-"

"I know _exactly_ what he meant," you snapped before walking out the door. Your eyes stung, practically bursting out of their sockets, but you wouldn't cry. Not in front of them, not near them, not for them. You shoved the bag in the passenger's seat and got in the driver's seat; it wasn't the Impala though. You weren't allowed to drive it. Just another thing they wouldn't let you do.

Your hands and feet knew what their were doing, their movements precise and calculated. You wished your brain would follow their lead, but you had no idea what yout body had in store for you. You didn't realize what on Earth you had planned for yourself until you had backed onto the street, and then it hit you like lightning.

 _Garth_.

Garth was a special man to you. He always treated you like a princess, whether it was buying you a dress or cuddling with you all day. He had such prominent charm from the moment you laid eyes on him, and it didn't take long for him to have you heart. Within mere days the two of you had become in item, and he always told you he just couldn't wait to have you in his arms.

Once you arrived at his place, a humble little abode that you had learned to familiarize yourself with, you checked your face in the mirror. You knew Garth absolutely despised seeing you upset, and after all, it was _you_ seeking refuge with _him_. So the least you could do was spare his feelings, he worry.

After you had wiped away every tear drop, calmed yourself until your cheeks had returned to their normal color, you grabbed your go-bad and knocked on his door. He opened it and there you were, in your fake-smiling glory.

"Well hey there darlin'," he greeted with a smile - a _genuine_ smile. His eyes darted towards your go-bag, instantly frowning. "Somthing happen?" You waved your hand across your face.

"Nothing really," you shrugged. "I just got in some trouble with my brothers." He reader for your hand, lancing his fingers with yours as a smile reappeared on his face.

"You're always welcome here." He led you inside and to the living room. You set your things on the side of the couch, finding your place next to him. He knew that whenever you were upset, you liked to cuddle. So he let you lay your head on his lap and wrap your arms around his waist, running his fingers through your hair and gently grazing your scalp soothingly.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly. _Of course you wanted to talk about it._ Shed your tears into his shirt while he held your shaking frame. But you didn't want to bother him with any of your sorrows, so you tried to keep your story to a minimum.

"They wouldn't let me go on a hunt," you said. His sincere face became confused.

"But I thought you were training with 'em," he reasoned. "You seemed to be so ready."

"Well, that's what I said. But they don't agree."

"I think they're just scared of you getting hurt," he said. "I know they both love you." That seemed to really get to you. Did they really think you were weak? Or were they just scared of their baby sister Y/N getting injured, getting put out of business? Maybe even dying.

You sighed. "I get you're right...but they go out there all the time, knowing that's a possibility. I don't see why I can't."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll warm up to the idea," he smiled. Always so optimistic. "Tea, darlin'?"

"You know what I'm going to say." He grinned and got up from his place, heading into the kitchen and returning with your favorite tea to drink after a rough day.

"Just the way you like it," he assured. You kissed his cheek.

"You always know what I want." He smiled, sitting next to you and grabbing a fluffy blanket off of the arm of the couch so that you could snuggle into both him and the warm cloth. You could have sworn you were there like that for _hours_ , sipping tea, head rested on his chest, his fingers gently carding through your locks - something he knew soothed you - but it was only minutes. The most minute minutes ever recorded in history, and yet Garth knew how to make them seem longer than time itself. You soon found yourself drifting off in his arms.

"I love you," you mumbled, and he smiled at how sweet you were when you were half-awake.

"I love you too, Darlin'." Once he saw your eyes clothes and felt all of your muscles fully bear their weight on him, he removed your mug from your hands and carried you off to his bed, resting you gently on the mattress that your body had adapted so well to by now. It wasn't until the lights were off, doors closed, your delicate form in his arms that he could make sure you were safe, mind at peace, just like he was.


	3. 3rd place Robert Downey Jr

Note: It was nice reading a celebrity story.

Friends fight as well

You laughed at some joke Robert Downey Jr. made. You were walking with him to meet the rest of your gang. He was your best friend in the entire world and had been for as long as you could remember. He winked at you with a smile making you giggle in return.  
"Told you make you laugh." RDJ said smugly, making you scowl in return.  
"Rob, you can make everyone laugh… but this isn't a laughing matter." you argued, trying to stay calm.  
"(Y/n), sweetheart… Everything is a laughing matter." he chuckled with a grin and it took all your willpower not to punch him. You loved each other to death, but you really knew how to tick the other one off.  
"Maybe to you, but some of us actually live in reality, where a failed subject means no college and no college means no education and no education means future!" you said, raising your voice slightly and tried to keep your tears at bay. Usually Robert was an understanding person, so you really didn't understand why he was just messing with you. "Why can't you be serious for a moment?"  
"I can totally be serious!-"  
"I'd like to see you try-" you scoffed.  
"But I just don't see why you're making this such a big deal! I can get you into whatever college you want!" he yelled while throwing his hands in the air.  
"But I don't want you to get me into college! I want to get in because I'm smart and because people want my skills at their school!" you yelled back, neither of you noticing that you had arrived at your meeting spot and that the rest of the Avengers cast were waiting and staring at you in confusion, but not interrupting.  
"Why do you want to make everything so difficult?" RDJ sighed as he stopped walking and stared intensely at you.  
"Because sometimes THERE ISN'T AN EASY WAY OUT!" at this point you were inches away from each other's face. Tom noticed you clenching your fist and took this as his cue to interrupt you guys.  
"(Y/n), Robert, hi. How are you two?" he said, smiling at the two of you in hopes that it would make you forget this stupid argument, as he swung his arms around yours and Robert's shoulders.  
"Fine…" you and Robert grumbled at the same time making your head snap to his and glare at him. He did nothing in return, except ignore you completely. You shrugged to yourself. 'Two can play that game…' you thought as you kept walking to what turned out to the most awkward lunch in your life.

1 week later

The lunch had been horrible. You and Robert hadn't said a word during the whole meal, only made scoffing noises at each other. The others had tried to get you to talk but failed miserably. You hadn't really talked to the other since.  
One conversation with Scarlett was stuck in repeating itself in your head at the moment though. Which led you to where you were now, sprinting through the busy streets of the city, trying to get to your friends as fast as possible. Scarlett had called you 10 minutes ago, telling you that Robert had gotten hurt on set, making you drop your phone and everything in your hands and rush to him. You might not be on speaking terms at the moment but he was still your best friend.  
15 minutes after the call, you burst through the doors to the set, passed security and found Scarlett with some people you didn't know who had surrounded Robert. The latter was in a chair with ice pack on his knee. All eyes were on you as you stopped dead in your tracks, not breathing.  
"What are you doing here?" Robert scoffed before wincing. You slowly walked to him as tears started to fall from your eyes. When you reached him you fell to your knees, trying to catch your breath, which was hard as you started crying.  
"Scar-lett… told… me… you'd… got-ten… hurt!" you managed to choke out as you kept trying to catch your breath. Robert's head snapped to Scarlett, who smirked at him.  
"It's true…" she said with a shrug. "I called her about 15 minutes ago and apparently she rushed here as fast as she could. -"  
"Why'd she do that? I just hurt my knee a bit… It'll be fine in the morning!" he said as he looked between you and Scarlett in confusion.  
"I never got to that part. Suddenly there was a crash at the other end and then nothing-"  
"I dropped my phone…" you managed to say before wiping the tears from your eyes only to have more stream down. They both looked at you silently urging to go on. "When Scarlett told me you had gotten hurt on set I got so scared that it was something serious and dropped everything in my hands and rushed here." you explained making Robert's hard eyes soften.  
"So even though we were fighting you still came?" he asked as he pulled you into a standing position. He was about to stand as well when both you and Scarlett pushed him back in his chair.  
"You two, talk this out. Now." Scarlett said in a stern voice before turning and leaving you alone. You looked at Robert with glassy eyes before falling to your knees again and buried your face in his chest while wrapping your arms around his waist.  
"I don't care about our fight! I got so scared when Scarlett called me and it made me realize that…" you stopped and cried silently while tightening your grip on him.  
"You realized what, Sweetcheeks?" you smiled at his nickname for you. Your fight was finally over. You pulled away from him and smiled brightly at him.  
"Well uhm… You're more to me than a stupid fight." you both smiled at each other before Robert pulled you into a gentle hug.  
"And the same goes for you. I'm sorry for being such an idiot… can you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes begging for your forgiveness. You smiled and shook your head.  
"We were both stupid… There's nothing to forgive, Rob." You both smiled brightly, knowing that everything would be okay, and that you'd always have each other.


	4. Bucky x Reader

Note: This one is short but sweet. There's a repeated spelling error that hurts, but the story is super cute. And she used The Hobbit!

Name: Tatsuki Vermillion

Permission to Post: Sure.

Y/N hummed to herself as she inserted the final bobby pin, securing her wig to her head. She smiled at her reflection, doing a few twirls just for good measure. Hearing heavy footsteps, she turned around to watch a figure walk down the staircase. A smile pulled up at her lips.  
"Y/N are you sure about this?" Y/N giggled at the sight of her boyfriend. Tonight was a special night. Not only was it their six month anniversary, but it was also Halloween! And what better way to celebrate than to go to a costume party with the rest of the Avengers?!  
"You look great, Buck!" The ex-HYDRA weapon looked down at his costume uncertainly. It was made entirely of leather and heavy fabric. A bow and arrow stuck out of the quiver attached to his back, and the boots were clunky to say the least.  
"Who am I supposed to be again?" His sky blue eyes sparked with confusion.  
"Kili, from The Hobbit." Y/N explained patiently as she adjusted his jacket. "He's the youngest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. He's a prince of Erebor, just like his older brother Fili, and his uncle." The Winter Soldier sighed softly.  
"Prince, huh?" Y/N frowned softly. Even though he had been free of HYDRA's grasp for almost a year now, the memories still haunted him.  
"Hey." Y/N tilted his head up so blue could meet e/c. "You're always going to be my prince, got that?" He smiled slightly.  
"Is that why you're dressed as…" His eyes trailed over Y/N's costume. "Who, again?"  
"Tauriel." Y/N stepped back, twirling around. It was a perfect replica of the costume worn by Evangeline Lily in the second and third Hobbit movies. "Kili's love interest." Buckie nodded.  
"Okay." Y/N smiled gently, holding her hand out to him.  
"Ready to go?" Buckie slipped his cold metal fingers into her warm fleshy ones. Y/N smiled, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"Ready."

~*.*~

"Hey guys!" Steve turned around first, a grin splitting his face.  
"Glad you could make it!" He looked over his friends' costumes. "You guys look great!" Y/N beamed.  
"Thanks! You do too." Steve looked down at his Fili costume.  
"Y/N?" Buckie glanced between his best friend and his girlfriend. "Is he…?" Y/N shrugged sheepishly.  
"Well, you guys are like brothers, and since you're a brunette and Steve is blonde, I thought 'Why not?'" Y/N laughed nervously. "I might have forgotten to tell you."  
"I don't mind." Buckie smirked slightly. "Though I was always the bigger one." Steve laughed, clapping his friend on the back.  
"Well, we got a few years for me to pay you back." Y/N smiled up at the boys. "Come on. Let's get you guys a drink before Thor downs all of it." The trio laughed together, making their way to the bar. As they sat on the stools, enjoying the party from a safe distance (heaven forbid someone be Thor's dancing partner), Buckie leaned over to kiss Y/N's cheek.  
"Happy six month anniversary, Y/N." She smiled up at him, kissing his stubbled chin.  
"Happy six month anniversary, Buckie."


	5. Steve x Reader?

Note: This one was good, it just had a vague ending.

"Steve, can I talk to you?"  
Second period P.E. began with practice for basketball. On the first week of school, your coach wanted to start off the beginning of the year with something 'easy,' and chose four team captains to choose their teams. Luckily you ended up on a team with Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, and Wanda, and have been ever since. Only, you had a complaint about Natasha.  
"Yeah sure," the blonde responded quickly, passing the ball to Tony who took a shot. "What is it?"  
"Uhm... it's about Nat," You mumbled, glancing over to your team to make sure the redhead was occupied with what she was doing. Almost anything said behind her back ends up coming right back to her.  
"(Y/n), you know you can tell me anything, right?" Steve kept his voice low to avoid getting any suspicions or attention. You nod and sigh. But when you began to think about what was wrong, you guessed now a little too late that it might not even be a big deal. But you admitted it anyways. "Well... she's, I dunno, kind of a ball hog? She never passes during scrimmages or practice, and she's kind of a show-off. Haven't you noticed that?"  
Steve took some thought into it, and nodded. Maybe he would talk to her about it. You hoped so, anyways, until he said, "But she is a good player."  
Now, you had to admit you were kind of shocked. Steve had looked over his shoulder to watch her, dribbling the ball and moving past Wanda, spinning away from Sam to make a layup into the basket, and quickly catching the rebound too. "But that's not fair." You breathe. "I—"  
Steve moved his eye back to you, slowly though, as if he still wanted to watch Natasha play. "If you're jealous, (Y/n), you're gonna have to find a way to get over it." But really, the only thing making you jealous was how you bring up Natasha once and suddenlyhe can't keep his eyes off her. You and Steve had been close friends for a while, yet he decides to disregard you now? Crossing your arms, you narrow your gaze at him.  
"Is something up?" You ask.  
"What?" He doesn't understand, obviously. So you try being more specific, "Between you and Nat."  
"I still don't —" he paused, eyes going wide. "Oh, I see."  
"See what?!" You snap, growing more irritated by the second. There was a kind of twinkle in his bay blue eyes that you didn't like. Was this all just some game to him?  
"You are jealous."  
Okay, now you were mad.  
"Of what? Natasha being better at Basketball than I am? Or of my best friend defending someone because he likes them? I'm not jealous of anything, Steve. I was just hoping you could help me fix a small problem."  
His eyes no longer had the look you despised, but now a look of shock. Either way, you didn't like it and was afraid where this might lead to.  
"Oh, so Natasha is a problem now?"  
"I never said that!" You snapped, "I simply wanted you to talk to her!"  
"Well why didn't you just talk to her?" Steve retorted back angrily, shutting you up. You wanted to say, 'because Natasha and I aren't friends,' but you feared it might bring in more conflict. She actually listened to Steve. Anytime you brought up anything around her, she always tried to appear more superior, and you hated that, especially around Steve. You were so afraid he might think of you a bad friend if you ever snapped at her, when she was just being herself.  
Steve wasn't being very fair right now. What was making him so blind? Where did this go wrong? You just wanted to work with her easier.  
"If Natasha is such a problem for you, maybe you should go going a different team." Steve suggested, lowering his voice. You would have rather been yelled at, because when the blonde ever keeps his voice quiet when he's mad, his word is usually an order.  
Your cheeks felt hot, and your vision was blurry with tears. But you took a step back, took a calming, quiet breath, and blinked the tears away. Clenching your fists, you shut your eyes and murmured "Fine. You're right. At least now I've realized she isn't my only 'problem'."  
"Wait," Steve blinked in shock, watching you turn to leave, "what do you mean by that?!" But you didnt answer or even glance back to look at him again. You calmly walked over to the opposite side of the gym, where another team was practicing: Bucky's. You watched him take an unmistakably accurate shot that would have given his team three points if they were playing a real game. But it was mostly the metal arm that helped him. He tried to hide it earlier in the year when he came back to America from Russia, but it was no use. Someone saw it, and word spread like wildfire.  
But that's what made him popular, so it wasn't much a problem. You were glad he was your friend too.  
"Hey, Bucky?" He was about to take another shot, but at the sound of your quiet voice he turned, meeting your eyes. He nodded your direction, took the shot, didn't miss, and allowed Clint to take the rebound.  
"What's up?" He asked once he got to you, practically towering over you like Steve. You would rather not think about it. But you explained to him the argument you had with the blonde that completely got out of hand. Bucky understood fully, and looked up to the side of the gym where your original team was practicing, as if he wanted to send a death glare to Steve for hurting one of his friends. But his attention was returned to you more quick than Steve's had when you mentioned Natasha, and Bucky welcomed you to his team willingly.  
Later on that day, when you got through third and fourth period, Chemistry ( your fifth period ) came around. That was a class you had with Steve, but you also sat next to him. So you rushed to that class quickly, and asked your teacher if she could move you somewhere else, so you weren't beside him.  
"But you two get along so well," she attempted reasoning, "did something happen?" You nod your head, and she sighed. "You know, just because you two didn't get along over something for whatever reason, doesn't mean you both are done forever. Not all relationships are perfect."  
You wanted to believe her. It was true, you knew it, but Steve rarely got into fights with anyone. Especially you, he never did with you. This was the first time.  
So you weren't seated somewhere else, but didn't speak to him at all throughout the period. He tried talking to you, even apologizing, but you weren't buying it. You knew the silent treatment hurt, Tony had given it to you before when you upset him over something. Now it was Steve's turn to feel the way you did because he didn't listen. He took your request the wrong way.  
The next few days were like this too. You didn't talk to, with, or at him, and you kept practicing with Bucky's team in P.E. If Steve mentioned your complaint to Natasha, you kept your gaze off her at all times, even if he didn't. You would hate to pick a fight with his girlfriend.  
The routine kept up until Friday, when it was obvious Steve was ticked off. You could hear him shouting at his team from the other side of the gym. At lunch, he didn't even eat ( which kind of worried you ), and simply rest his face in his hands. During fifth period, he was excused to the nurse's office because his 'head hurt,' and you didn't see him until the dismissive bell rang at the end of the day.  
You were startled to have heard your name when you were walking to the bus to get home, and didn't even guess it would have been Steve who called you. You thought he might've went home early. So when you turned around with something else to expect and saw Steve heading your way, your expression immediately turned into a glare and you turned back to the bus.  
"(Y/n), wait!"  
You didnt stop. You kept walking. So he jogged up beside you, then turned to walk in front of you, but backwards. You hoped he would trip.  
"Please listen to me, please?" Steve begged, the desperation in his voice obvious. But you had enough of listening to him, when he couldn't even hear you out. You were done with him. Why does he keep trying to talk to you?  
"Sir, I need to get to my bus." You hiss, turning to get around him. But he sidestepped you and stopped, so you bumped into his chest and almost fell back. He caught you by the arm though, and once you balanced yourself, you jerked your arm away.  
"What the hell do you want, Steve?!" You exclaim, clearly impatient.  
"I want you to stop ignoring me!" He shouted back, angry. Was this the only mood he could feel around you now?  
"Great!" You say sarcastically, "Done. Your wish is my command now, I guess. What am I, your genie? What other two wishes you got?!"  
Steve looked more shocked than you were sarcastic, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "What's gotten into you?"  
"Me?" You place a hand over your heart, looking hurt, "What's gotten into—," you fake a chuckle, and cross your arms, shifting your expression to look absolutely irritated. With a serious tone now, you warn, "Wrong question."  
Steve appeared to have already realized his mistake, and was not enjoying this mood of yours at all. He in fact seemed very hurt and guilty. He nodded gently, voice wavering, "I-I know, I—"  
Shaking your head in disapproval, the driver of the bus sounded the horn to warn he was leaving soon. So you sighed, "Steve, I have a bus to get to. It's probably best you go whine to your girlfriend instead of me, because you know, come Hell or high water, I don't care anymore."  
Before you could move, Steve narrowed his gaze, "Girlfriend?" Oh great, he was playing this game now? "What girlfriend?"  
"Forgot her name already?" You aren't going to play this.  
"(Y/n), if you think I'm dating Nat, I'm not. If this is what—"  
"Its not. It never was. Maybe I assumed something, whatever. It just comes to show I'll never know why my best friend couldn't understand me."  
"I'm sorry," Steve said, in the most sincere way he could manage. You could tell he was losing hope in getting you back. "Can't you see that? I wasn't thinking straight, alright? Im sorry."  
You blinked, letting him speak. Yeah, he definitely took it wrong. No doubt about it.  
"You can leave, just please try to forgive me? I-I really..." he shook his head, "I dont..." you arched a brow at him, the bus honking again as a last call. You sigh in dismissal, speaking softly, "I have to go."  
You walked around him, unsurprised to feel his hand grasp your wrist, only it was a little more rough than you expected. He pulled you back to him, and before you could protest, he pressed a small kiss to your lips.  
Before you could return it, Steve let go and looked into your eyes, searching for something, anything. But all you did was smirk, and murmur, "I'll think about it," before getting on the bus.  
Smiling, Steve stood there, watching the bus drive off.


	6. Avengers Christmas

Note: Cute but short and part of the writing made me cringe... You'll know it when you see it.

Loki watched your form as it flitted nervously from one corner of the room to the other.

You whimpered when Thor came pounding down the stairs.

"Good morning Lady (name), how are you on this fine Christmas morning? " Thor had gotten a bit better at listing holidays in with regular speech.

"Horribly, and you will be too, soon... "

"Why? What is ailing you? Do you wish for me to take y-" You stopped him when he summoned Mjölnir.

"No I'm not sick. We're out of poptarts, Tony said we went through our weekly supply, and aren't allowed to get more until Monday... "

"You are correct. This is a horrible misfortune that has fallen upon us. "

"You should stop being overdramatic, Thor. They are measly midgaurdian treats. " Loki chastised.

Thor glared at his brother with a shocked and appalled look on his face.

He turned to you with a mournful look.

"Loki you're an idiot! " You growled.

"He is my brother, Lady (name), he still deserves some sort of opinion. " Thor sighed.  
"He doesn't like Pop Tarts. "

"He is adopted. "

"Hey! Pointbreak what's u-? "

"WHY ARE WE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO PURCHASE THE TARTS OF POP? "

"In other words, he wants PopTarts. " Loki patted Tony on the back briefly. "Good luck."

"Loki! "

"Psssssst"

"..."

"Psssssssssssssssssssst"

"..."

"PSSSSSSSSSSSSSST"

"..."

"LOKI! "

"What!? "

"Come here! " you goaded.

"Why? "

"Because I need you to teleport me to the store! I found Tony's wallet in the lab! "

"Your planning to get Thor the PopTarts, are you not? "

"Maybe... But I'm also planning on getting Toaster Strudels! I like them better than Pop Tarts anyways. "

"Really, something better than those Midgardian treats Thor won't stop eating? "

"Yep! "

"I do not like PopTarts. Nor most of your Midgardian treats... Why should I waste my time for you? "

"Because you haven't had Toaster Strudels before! Plus, I'm buying the PopTarts for Thor's Christmas gift! He'll love them! "

"..."

"..."

"Fine. "

"Yayy! "

Finally, here you were! At Walmart. Loki tagged along too. Immediately you grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the frozen section of the store (where the Toaster Strudels), then to where the PopTarts were being stored.

"(Name), I'm surprised. This actually looks quite delicious for a Midguardian food... "

"They're better than PopTarts in my opinion!"

"You have said that multiple times. "

"Cuz itz tru boi! "

"You're insane. "

"You're a sociopath! "

"Touché. "

After getting home (sneaking in) Loki and you were immediately bombarded by Thor's questions.

"Where were you? Did Loki threaten you? Is there troubl-"

"At the store, no he didn't, and the only trouble is that I haven't said, Merry Christmas, Thor! "

You handed him the PopTarts. Thor beamed and crushed you in his hug of death. Just like an over-sized puppy...

Loki sighed and began the trek to the kitchen. After getting there he began to follow the instructions on the box to the T(tee)(tea)(idk XD).

After taking a bite his eyes widened, and he lost the ability to talk. Why had he not tried these Strudels of Toasting before?

Thor then entered the room, half of the PopTarts already gone.

"Brother! " He boomed.  
"What are you eating? "

"It appears to me that your pathetic PopTarts have been, how should I put this, proven to be not the most spectacular Midgardian treat. "

And that's how Thor and Loki began the Great Christmas Pop and Toast War.

~c00ki3KAT~


	7. Avengers High School

Note: I honestly didn't understand this. I've never been to a pep assembly and this was long and drawn out and it confused me.

You hated pep assemblies. As a senior, you felt inclined to go to them and watch your classmates win all the stupid challenges.

Your friends, however, liked them way too much. They were usually the ones participating in the challenges, being the volunteers and athletes that they were. They usually won, too, unless they were pitted against each other. The whole school looked forward to those showdowns.

Your school colors, red and silver, decorated the gym. Various flags depicting Shield High School's various successes hung from the rafters in the ceiling, many on the second or third banner of years of victory. You were proud of being a Shield Avenger, but you didn't understand the point of these assemblies.

Nick Fury, the student body president, walked out dramatically into the center of the gym, eliciting loud cheering. Maria Hill, his VP, followed closely behind him, carrying a microphone for the two to share.

"All right, Shield High School," she said in to the mic, "make some noise!"

The cheers that came from the crowd of almost 2,000 students was deafening. You tried to cover your ears, but Wanda Maximoff stopped you.

"Come on, (Y/N), it's not that bad," she said.

"Are you deaf or something?" you shouted back. "It's definitely that bad."

Tony Stark, who was standing behind you, leaned forward and placed his forearms on your shoulders. "Aww, is the little (Y/N)'s hearing sensitive?" he teased.

You turned to glare at him. "Aww, is the baby Stark desensitized?"

"Children, please," Natasha Romanoff butted in, pushing Tony away and taking his spot. "This is supposed to be about school togetherness and all that. We don't need a civil war."

"I'm sorry, Momma Romanoff," you said, sticking your bottom lip out. "We won't do it again."

She let out a quick 'ha!' "Sure as heck, you won't. I look away for a half of a second, and you two'll be at it again. Rogers and Barnes'll probably join in, too."

"What about me?" Bruce Banner asked, just now tuning in to the conversation. "Oh, wait, shush. They're presenting the colors."

The JROTC kids came out in formation, holding their respective flags proudly. Steve Rogers held the flag of the country, Bucky Barnes held the state flag, and other students held others. You recognized James Rhodes, or Rhodey, as Tony, his best friend, liked to call him, hoisting some fancy looking flag.

Then, the choir started to sing the national anthem. You didn't know any of the choir kids personally, but they didn't do too badly. One of the girls tried to hit a top note that was way out of her range, and you could see the whole school cringe while she did her best to attempt it. Everyone clapped, anyway.

Nick and Maria took the stage again to announce athletes as they took a lap around the gym. It was strange; of your friend group, only two people played fall sports. There was Sam Wilson, who would have been with the JROTC kids if he didn't play soccer, and Thor Odinson, who had been on the varsity football team since Sophomore year.

The rest of you either didn't play sports or played in the winter and spring. Steve and Bucky, his best friend, played baseball, Wanda, Natasha, and Loki Laufeyson, Thor's half brother, all swam. Tony and Bruce were the captains of the speech and debate team, and dang, were they good. Pietro, Wanda's brother that had been killed just a year ago, had run sprints. The track team fondly remembered him for his incredible abilities.

The athletes ran around the gym, sport by sport, and then Sam, Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Rhodey joined you.

You-you did whatever. You were a bit of a floater between extracurriculars. Your friends teased you a little bit for not being able to stick with something.

You were jarred out of your thoughts by Phil Coulson, the Senior class president, carting out a big bowl full of little slips of paper. You recognized it from the many days at lunch that it had been advertised. If a person wished, they could pay 50 cents to have a piece of paper with their name on it in that bowl. In fact, they could buy as many as they wanted. If their name was drawn at the assembly, they got a special prize. You hadn't bought any.

Phil rummaged through the big bowl, looking for the perfect slip. Cheering ensued, of course. What else do high schoolers do at pep assemblies?

He finally found the perfect one and looked at it in shock. He rubbed his eyes, held it up to the light, and when he was satisfied that it was real, he gestured to Nick for the microphone. That got everyone's attention.

He chuckled a little bit before saying the name of the lucky winner. "(Y/N) (L/N)?" As always, cheering followed.

Your mouth dropped open. You didn't buy a slip of paper, so who did it for you?

"Yes!" Tony shouted. "Heck yes!"

"Anthony Edward Stark!" you yelled at him. You were glad that everyone was being loud so that they couldn't hear you.

"Woah, where did you hear my middle name?"

"Your mom," you deadpanned, then stomped out to the center of the floor. Cue more senseless cheering.

You snatched the paper out of Phil's hand. You read...Steve's handwriting?

"Okay, (Y/N). You've won the chance to participate in our little game here," Nick informed you.

"Oh, no, this is a mistake. See, this is clearly not-"

"Doesn't matter. You do get to pick a partner, though," Maria smiled. "Who would you like to be publicly embarrassed with?" That earned a laugh from the crowd.

"Let's see...Steve, come here for a sec," you beckoned your friend.

Steve was a nice guy. He was confident, tall, and a shortstop. The second he was called in front of a crowd though, his brain turned on the red face coloring.

"Is this your handwriting?" you asked him, showing him the slip of paper.

"Um...yeah, why?" he answered, his blush deepening by the second.

"Perfect!" you exclaimed. "I found my partner."

The red went to a sudden pallor. "Oh, I, uh, okay."

"Nice. So we have our contestants. The name of the game is School Spirit," Nick explained to everyone. "One of you gets one half of the school, and the other gets the other half. Get your section to be as loud as possible."

"I call the Freshman and Sophomores," you smirked, smacking Steve's arm. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Hey! How come I don't get a say in this?" he complained.

"Because I didn't get a say in this either, remember?" you shot back.

"Right."

You walked over to the underclassmen and got them to shout in the quickest way that you knew how.

"Gimme an M!" you demanded.

"M!"

"Gimme an I!"

"I!"

"Gimme an L!"

"L!"

"Gimme a K!"

"K!"

Then, you lead them in the chant that followed: "Don't gimme no pop, no pop, don't gimme no juice, no juice, just gimme that milk-moo, moo, moo, moo. Just gimme that milk-moo, moo, moo, moo."

"Classic summer camp chant," Maria narrated. "That averaged about 104 decibels. Not bad. Let's see what Steve can do."

"Are ya ready, kids?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Aye aye, Captain!" the students responded immediately. Even some of the underclassmen couldn't help but join in.

"Traitors," you whispered under your breath.

"I can't hear you!" Steve continued.

"Aye aye, Captain!"

He decided to stop there, understanding that that was really all he had to do to tear down your record.

"Who knew that Steve Rogers would bring SpongeBob into this?" Nick marveled. "A stunning 109 decibels. I think-"

He was unable to be heard above the screaming of the upperclassmen. He paused and waited for it to die down.

"I think that we can beat that all together, though, don't you think, 'Ria?"

"Oh, definitely. (L/N), Rogers, you're on it. Think up a new way to beat the Avengers pep assembly record of 124 decibels," Maria challenged.

You and Steve went into a two-person huddle.

"You got anything?" you asked. The gym had gone eerily silent.

"Um, no-wait, yeah. Yeah, something just popped into my head," he said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I have two things, actually. One is a super cheesy pick-up line," he suggested.

"I like that. What's the other one?"

"Well, um," his blush was returning. "I was thinking, that, well, homecoming is coming up in a couple of weeks, and…" he looked up to meet your eyes, searching for approval.

You were speechless for the second time in five minutes. "Are…are you…me?"

"I mean, if you don't mind-"

"Of course! Yes! Let's do this!"

The look on Steve's face was like someone had just given him a lifetime supply of his favorite candy. "We're ready!" he called to Nick and Maria.

You both walked over to grab the microphone. Steve then oriented the both of you so that you were facing the most people. He had to wait a second so that he could be heard over the crowd.

"So, (Y/N)," he started. You were put on hold by the crowd yet again. They were so excited to see what you two had in store. "You know how homecoming's in a few weeks?"

Too much noise. You were beginning to like it, in spite of yourself.

"Sure, what about it?" you answered.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being your date?"

The student body did the opposite of what they were supposed to. They went deadly silent as they waited for your reply.

"Of course, Steve."

It was like someone set off an atomic bomb. You could read the decibel rating on the side of the reader, and it had safely surpassed 124.

You then did something that surprised you, Steve, and the rest of Shield High School. You stood up on your tiptoes and kissed Steve lightly on the cheek. The rating went through the figurative roof.

"135!" came Nick's final call. "I think it's safe to say that we won't be seeing that broken for a very long time."

Everyone exited the gym talking louder than was necessary, but that was to be expected. A little hearing damage had likely been dealt to everyone. When the rest of your friends caught up to you and Steve, they tried to harass the two of you a little, but you ignored them until Tony said something that he probably shouldn't have.

"I believe that is $10 dollars that you owe me now, Bruce."


End file.
